The Sound 2
The Sound 2 is a jukebox musical romantic comedy film directed by Damien Chazelle and written by Sam Chrystal. It is the sequel to The Sound. Rated G for mild rude humor and mild innuendo. Runtime: 1 hr 46 mins ( 106 mins ) Plot: Eric, the leader of the band The Sound is meeting his friends and fellow Sound members in New York City on New Year's Eve. He then meets his best friend Terrance and they discuss their relationships with their girlfriends Natalie & Gabbie ( Shape Of You ). They meet them at the Empire State Building along with Fred, Lucy, Adam & Stephanie. They then celebrate the new year together. Over the holidays, Eric takes his friends to a baseball game where they notice one of the players singing ( More Than You Know ). They congratulate the player, who introduces himself as Daryl. Daryl explains that his best friend Darius & 2 other students will be transferring to their school once the school year starts. Little do The Sound know that Daryl & Darius are a band duo called Darilus and are planning to beat The Sound at their upcoming performance at the Super Bowl. When the school year starts, The Sound are informed about the Super Bowl and they meet a shy & nervous couple, Joseph & Josie. Eric and his friends then invite them to be in The Sound. At lunch, The Sound decide to help Joseph & Josie improve on their relationship ( I Feel It Coming ). The next day when everyone is taking a maths test, their teacher Larry Farnsley discreetly leaves to sing about his long lost love ( Candy ). The Sound then decide to begin rehearsing for the Super Bowl ( Paris ). After rehearsal, Natalie notices Josie, who sings her love for Joseph in the hallway ( This Town ). The next day, Daryl invites The Sound to a party at his house, where everyone will dress like Hugh Jackman. That evening, The Sound, Darilus & Joseph & Josie all perform at the party ( Feels ). The next day Daryl & Darius get in trouble for pranking Josie on the toilet. They are then given detention by the principal Kate Fitzgerald ( Troublemaker ). Eric & his friends then ask each other out to the Valentine's Day Dance. At the Valentine's Day Dance, everyone is having a good time until Eric sees Joseph unhappy. He explains Daryl's plan to beat The Sound at the Super Bowl and that he's ruining his relationship with Josie ( Something Just Like This ). The next day, Eric tells his friends what Joseph told him and they meet to rehearse. Darius meets up with them and tells them that Daryl has been using him to win the Super Bowl ( Castle On The Hill ). They then rehearse ( Symphony / Meteorite ), until their interrupted by Daryl, who tells them that everyone will forget about The Sound once Darilus wins the Super Bowl. The Sound then decides to take the battle to Daryl. When leaving for the day, Larry notices his long lost love from 1982, revealed to be Kate and the 2 are happily reunited ( Shine ). They then stumble on The Sound rehearsing. Larry & Kate then reveal that they're huge fans and Eric happily welcomes them to The Sound. That evening, Eric & Natalie have arranged a dinner date for Joseph & Josie. Josie then bails on Joseph and ends up with Daryl. Joseph sees the 2 of them kiss and is left devastated ( Water Under The Bridge ). The next day, Daryl & Josie are in a relationship and Joseph tells Eric & Natalie what happened. Natalie then confronts Josie about breaking Joseph's heart and tells her that Daryl is using her to make himself look popular. Enraged, Josie reconciles with Joseph and the rest of The Sound and ends her relationship with Daryl. When Daryl sees the 2 together, he decides to let her go and vows to become a better person. ( Said It All ). Daryl & Darius then apologise to Joseph & Josie for ruining their relationship and to Eric & his friends for their behavior, saying that they will support them at the Super Bowl. The Sound & Darilus then begin their final rehearsal ( What A Love ). At the Super Bowl, Larry & Kate introduces Darilus & The Sound and they both perform ( Honest / Up ). They then introduce Joseph & Josie and they sing a romantic duet, causing them to get a standing ovation ( Perfect ). Larry & Kate announce Joseph & Josie as the winners, but Daryl, paying respect to his former enemies, decides to share the trophy between the 3 acts. The film ends with The Sound, Darilus, Joseph, Josie, Larry & Kate celebrating at a huge party at the Super Bowl ( Giants ). Cast: Tom Hiddleston as Eric Elizabeth Olsen as Natalie Zac Efron as Terrance Anna Kendrick as Gabbie Channing Tatum as Fred Jeremy Renner as Adam Felicity Jones as Lucy Scarlett Johansson as Stephanie Adam Driver as Daryl Daisy Ridley as Josie Eddie Redmayne as Joseph Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Darius Jennifer Connelly as Kate Russell Crowe as Larry Reception, Sequel & Spin-Off: Like the first movie, The Sound 2 received critical acclaim and was a massive box office success. It spawned a sequel, The Sound 3: Graduation Year. A Spin-Off titled Hello My Love is in development. It got 94% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logo: Disney ( Variation ): when the logo finishes, the camera pans up to the top of the logo to start the movie. Songs: 1. Shape Of You - Eric / Terrance 2. More Than You Know - Daryl 3. I Feel It Coming - Eric / Natalie / Terrance / Gabbie / Fred / Lucy / Adam / Stephanie 4. Candy - Larry 5. Paris - Fred / Adam 6. This Town - Josie 7. Feels - Eric / Natalie / Terrance / Gabbie / Fred / Lucy / Adam / Stephanie / Daryl / Darius / Josie / Joseph 8. Troublemaker - Kate 9. Something Just Like This - Joseph 10. Castle On The Hill - Darius 11. Meteorite - Natalie / Gabbie 12. Symphony - Lucy / Stephanie 13. Shine - Larry / Kate 14. Water Under The Bridge - Josie / Daryl / Joseph 15. Said It All - Daryl / Josie / Joseph / Darius 16. What A Love - Full Cast 17. Honest - Daryl / Darius 18. Up - Eric / Natalie / Terrance / Gabbie / Fred / Lucy / Adam / Stephanie 19. Perfect - Joseph / Josie 20. Giants - Full Cast